


There will be time

by Falloutboi27



Series: Arven AU [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Autumn word prompt, Ben and Arvo just vibing in a cabin in the woods, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity during the apocalypse, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Relationships: Arvo/Ben Paul
Series: Arven AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057460
Kudos: 4





	There will be time

Autumn had long since set in, the air growing chill as the sun slowly set. Orange and yellow leaves crunched under Arvo’s sneakers as he made his way to the forest cabin he had taken residence. While he preferred cooler weather, he was looking forward to getting home and getting some warmth back into his fingers.

He adjusted his satchel over his shoulder and quickened his pace. Though he had to be careful of his leg brace, Arvo has a good steady pace going. He could already see the small cabin coming into view. There was a warm glow illuminating the front windows and he could make out a figure walking past one. He smiled, climbing the steps as quickly as he could. The front door opened easily with a click and squeak. Arvo sat his bag down on a chair in the hall and peaked into the living room. 

Ben was kneeling by the lit fireplace, fixing something in the iron teapot they had found. There was the smell of chocolate wafting through the air. Arvo made his way in, the creaking floor giving away his arrival. 

“Hey, there you are.” Ben looked up, smiling at Arvo; “I was digging around the kitchen and found some hot chocolate mix. I just finished boiling the water and just mixing in the powder now.”

Arvo practically lit up. “Can’t remember the last time I had some.”

He sat down next to Ben, stretching his braced leg out next to him. Arvo reached out to tuck Ben’s bangs back from his eyes. 

Ben winced, reaching out to take hold of the other’s hands. “Geez, you’re freezing!”

“Am always cold.” Arvo curled his fingers around Ben’s palm.

“ _ Colder _ .” The other clarified, raising a brow. “The hot chocolate is basically done. Come on, let me warm you up.”

Ben grabbed the two ceramic mugs he had sat next to him and filled them up with the hot liquid. He handed one to Arvo before handing from the floor and went to grab the quilt that was thrown over the couch. He brought it over, draping it over Arvo before sitting down and getting under with him. Arvo tucked into Ben’s side, just holding his mug to warm his chilled hands.

“How was your outing?” Ben pulled him in close.

“Uneventful. I didn’t find much out there.” He sighed, taking a sip of his drink. “It’s good we got supplies here.”

“I’m glad you got back safe.” Ben kissed Arvo’s head.

Arvo was already feeling warm, any tension he had been feeling melting away with the cold. He felt himself relaxing further as Ben’s fingers carded through his hair in a soothing pattern.

“It feels like we’re just on holiday. Not the end of the world.” Arvo smiled softly.

“Yeah. Even more when it starts snowing.” Ben huffs a laugh, taking a sip of his coca after. “We should find decorations, maybe get some pumpkins.” 

“Go.... ‘trick-or-treating’?” Arvo smirks. 

Ben smiled, pulling Arvo even closer. “I’ve already gotten a pretty good treat.”

Arvo hummed, signalling for Ben to elaborate. Ben leaned forwards, closing the distance between them and pressed his lips to Arvo’s in a soft kiss. His drink was forgotten next to his as the Russian wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders.

It was sweet and soft, practically a caress. There was no rush behind it, like they had all the time in the world to focus on this moment. That is...until Arvo gave Ben’s lower lip a nip between his teeth. Ben pulled back an inch to look into Arvo’s eyes in surprised amusement.

“You already had treat, but no trick.” A mischievous smile curled up on Arvo’s face.

“Cheeky.” reached up to ruffle the other’s hair, gaining a squeak and giggle in response. 

“ _ я тебя люблю _ .” Arvo’s smile grew, along with a blush now.

“I love you too, you dork.” Ben gave the other a peck. “I’d say it in Russian but my pronunciation is terrible.”

Arvo’s heart grew warm at knowing Ben could understand his native tongue, even if only a few phrases and words.

“It is. But you are getting it.” Arvo leaned his forehead against Ben.

As they settled back down, they came back together in an embrace in front of the crackling fire. Safe and warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
